


Then and now

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Submissive Bucky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has always loved when Steve fucked him, but things were definitely not the same in 1940, 1943, and 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three short vignettes of absolutely gratuitous Steve/Bucky smut --could also be titled "Bucky's Frustrations" or something...

**1940**

Bucky keeps pumping his cock, harder, faster. His wet hand makes a slapping noise with every move, he bites his lower lip not to moan too loudly because the neighbors don’t need to know what he’s doing, but he knows once again he won’t come fast enough. He can see Steve’s creased brow above him, his focused pout, his adorable flustered face, and he knows his best friend really tries to hold on. It seems to be a torture. Steve bites his lip, tries his best, fucking him with all his non-existent strength.

Bucky’s fist moves faster around his cock, he mentally threatens to cut it off if it doesn’t finally cooperate and make him come before Steve for once, just once. But despite all their combined efforts Steve climaxes with a whine, eyes firmly shut, as Bucky covers his mouth with his hand. Too soon, as always. He never holds on more than a couple of minutes and Bucky’s not gonna lie, it’s a bit frustrating, but he doesn’t care. He loves when his little punk fucks him, he would never switch places, not when he can feel his humble cock inside him, be held by those tiny arms. Steve doesn’t have the means to do everything he wants in bed, but despite his small body he’s gentle and dominant, and Bucky loves to let him be in charge for once.

He wraps his arms around Steve’s fragile frame, pulls him down to kiss his neck. “Fuck… that’s so good…”

"Sorry," Steve blushes, his small pride hurt by his weakness.

"Sorry ‘bout what? T’was so good," Bucky assures and places Steve’s hand on his own as he starts jerking himself off with a lazy confident smile. Steve swallows heavily, trying to look like he believes it, but he seems even more frustrated.

 

**1943**

Bucky insists that Steve wears a condom, he doesn’t know what Hydra did to him, but he doesn’t want to take any risk. It’s weird, doing it on the floor of the barracks when the Commandos are not there. They fumble with their clothes, only pushing down their pants low enough to make some room, and dip their fingers in an almost empty jar of vaseline. Bucky gasps, loses his breath when he feels Steve pushing inside him. A lot of things have changed.

"Oh, oh… sorry," Steve apologizes in a whisper. "Gonna slow down, I forgot that it was…"

"… bigger," Bucky chuckles. "It’s okay, come on. We don’t have time."

They don’t have time, and Bucky bites his lower lip, breathes through his nose at the intense burn. For a second he feels dizzy, the sensations are all new, the pain, the big strong body behind him, the large hands on his hips. He used to be the big spoon, now he feels so tiny. It doesn’t feel at all like the little guy who fucked him senseless before passing out in their little room in Brooklyn. But Steve kisses his neck, his cheek, whispers in his ear what a hot pillow-biter he is and Bucky knows it’s him, he feels home.

Pain slowly becomes pleasure, and soon a low moan escapes his lips. Bucky feels a soft palm on his mouth to keep him quiet. The others know what they’re doing, they don’t really need to know when and where they do it. He buries his face against Steve’s hand on the floor, keeps stroking himself as Steve thrusts faster.

This time Bucky comes fast enough, he doesn’t have a choice. They can’t just wait for someone to hear them, or catch them. It’s Steve who muffles his moans, Bucky hears the trembling breath against his ear as Steve stills, his orgasm less impressive but much warmer than before.

 

**2015**

The second they’re naked and wrestling on the bed in Steve’s apartment, Bucky feels home again. He remembers all those nights in Europe, fucking in the woods, the barracks, the tents, hiding where they could, keeping as quiet as they could. This time Steve doesn’t even try to contain his moans as they kiss hungrily. 

When Steve pushes inside him, Bucky hisses and blesses water-based lubricant. It’s so good when it doesn’t burn that he thinks he could come on the spot. He arches, places his metal hand on his mouth to muffle his own moans, and starts stroking himself at a quick pace. He had missed all this, Steve, his smell, his strong body, his soft skin, the sweet, sweet noises he made as he came.

But Steve takes his metal hand and pins it to the mattress. “What are you doing?”

"I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one doing things to me," Bucky snorts before biting his lips to hold back a loud moan.

Steve takes his other hand and keeps him still, hips moving faster. “You don’t get it, Buck. No neighbors, nowhere to go. It’s not a silent quickie this time, it can be long and loud.”

Bucky pants and groans as his lover thrusts faster. “Long and loud,” he repeats, slightly worried at the mischievous glint in Steve’s eyes.

 

He’s bent over the edge of the bed, hands on the floor, Steve kneeling between his spread legs, his throat sore after so much grunting and moaning, when Bucky finally shouts, “It’s been one fucking hour, you fuckin’ animal!”

Steve pulls out, making him roar in frustration. “Want me to stop, Buck?”

Bucky considers it seriously for a second, he could just say “stop”, just one word and he could rest. His entire body is sore, he can’t catch his breath, his heart is pounding in his chest. He craves a shower, a drink, and an orgasm. 

But as Steve crawls with him on the floor and starts thrusting again, pulls his hair and spanks him hard enough to leave bruises, Bucky feels more than alive. They have a lifetime of too quick fucks to make up for. He tries to keep his voice low but Steve finds the angle that makes him howl in pleasure. And when they finally come all over each other, biting, clinging, growling, Bucky knows he can call Steve all these names they used to whisper, no one’s gonna call the cops or beat them up for it.


	2. Shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surrendered and wrote another variation on this theme, this time with blowjobs, a lot of swearing, angry sex, and angst and feels that got in the way.

**1939**

 

Steve’s pants echo in his small room. He can’t help worrying sometimes, when his breath comes too short and his throat makes a strange wheezing noise, but he doesn’t want to stop --and hell if he’ll admit he’s worried! Bucky’s tongue feels too good on his skin. Steve arches, rolls his hips, and tilts his head back against the pillow.

“Please, please,” he begs when Bucky lavishes his shaft and his balls. His vicious tongue licks long swipes up to the head of Steve’s cock, traces the veins as if he wanted to memorize the map of his poor five inches, then torture his slit with a soft laughter.

“You gon’ be okay?” Bucky inquires, lips brushing his sensitive skin. His face is flushed and his brow sweaty. As usual when he goes down on his best friend, he can’t help humping a pillow, and the sight of his perfect ass moving up and down only makes Steve feel hotter.

Steve shakes his head with a smirk. “If ya keep stopping, no, I won’t be okay.”

“Like you’re gonna teach me how to suck a dick? Really?” 

Bucky’s devilish smirk is annoying, yet so attractive. Steve is not even sure he wants him to stop teasing, because sometimes the person you’re the rudest to is the one you love the most, and he’s addicted to what they have.

“You eat that like it’s a _5th Ave_!” he provokes, shaking his head. Bucky does love those candies indeed, but he loves even more licking the chocolate frosting for long minutes to drive Steve insane.

“Yeah, I’d eat it like a _Big Hunk_ if you were one,” Bucky replies with a cocky smile.

Steve chuckles, locks his fingers in his lover’s hair and pulls him down, shoving the tip of his cock in Bucky’s mouth, a bit more roughly than expected. “Oh, shut up, Barnes!” 

For a second Steve is surprised by his own strength and the mouth wrapped around him. He loosens his grip, looks at Bucky, ready to apologize and ask if he hurt him, but Bucky’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown, his cheeks pink with renewed arousal. 

He starts sucking faster, his hand squeezes Steve, curly locks falling on his forehead as his hips roll against the mattress. Steve needs a second to process the scene. Panting loudly, he feels pleasure building in his stomach and thighs. He wonders for a second if this is retaliation for the offense, but Bucky suddenly moans around his cock, his eyelashes flutter before he opens his mouth on a low groan, never ceasing to look at him or stroke him. The moment Steve recognizes his face, the desperate look Bucky always gets when he comes, the efforts to keep looking at him despite his pleasure, he understands and shivers. He doesn’t need more to feel his cock suddenly pulse, his whole body tenses in pleasure, his cum dripping onto Bucky’s pink tongue. 

Steve closes his eyes, light spots dancing behind his eyelids. When he opens them, he doesn’t remember falling back on his pillow. He doesn’t even freak out anymore, he’s used to it. He shakes, moans, and pants as Bucky crawls to him. 

“You okay, Steve? Want a glass of water or something?” Bucky asks, always concerned.

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “You liked that, you piece of trash…”

“What? Sure I did, I always do… man, you’re sicker than I thought!”

Bucky hides behind his sass, he places a hand on Steve’s brow to pretend checking his temperature, but Steve licks his lips, still trying to catch his breath. “Nah, you liked that I told you to shut up, it turned you on!”

“Oh, come on!”

“I didn’t know you were that kind of guy,” Steve laughs as Bucky pretends to punch his ribs repeatedly.

“I’m not any kind of guy!” Bucky protests with a pout. He wrestles him, pins him under his weight to try making a point.

Steve keeps laughing happily, for once he’s proud to be the smug one. “Hope you’re not gonna come every time I tell you to shut up, that’d be awkward you know?” He cracks up. “In front of your parents! Can you see that?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Pfff… I’m not the kind to let little guys pull my hair, shove their cocks in my mouth, and tell me to shut up.” He rolls his hips, buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, murmurs against his good ear. “Okay, maybe just you. That was hot. You can do it anytime.”

Steve looks at the ceiling with a bright smile. It’s not as if he had the ability to manhandle Bucky, but to know that his best friend would willingly let him in control, that he might want to be treated like that even, proves how he trusts him. It feels good to be so close.

 

**1943**

It’s Gabe and Jim who grab all the other Commandos and prevent them from following Bucky and Steve in the woods. It’s not gonna be a pretty sight, they both know their Captain and his best friend are going to fight and nobody should get between them. 

Steve doesn’t want to argue but it’s Bucky who started it all. As always. Bucky who won’t stop smothering him, who won’t remember he’s not a sick kid anymore, he can do whatever he wants now. And he could as well when he was skinny, he never needed this stupid jerkface with his stupid buttchin as a guardian angel.

“Gimme a break,” Steve snaps. “I’m fine, you’re fine, don’t make it a…”

Bucky is furious, his eyes never really lost their red rims since they found him, and he doesn’t seem to be sleeping better now. He punches the closest tree, doesn’t even flinch when his knuckles hit the trunk. “You’re fine yeah? For how long? ‘Til you get yourself killed by one of these guys?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? That’s my duty, that’s my job I’m doing!” Steve shouts back.

“No, you’re not just doing your job, you’re still a reckless piece of shit!” Bucky spits. “This is not one of your back alley fights, and I’m not always gonna be there to save your ass!”

Steve grabs the hems of Bucky’s jacket, barking at him. “I don’t need you to save me, I went all this way without you! I got through this without your help, my own way!” He sees the sudden pain in Bucky’s eyes, knows he’s been too far, but he won’t apologize right now. “Think what you want but don’t challenge my authority in front of my men for no reason!”

He knows Bucky’s hurt, and that he doesn’t mean all the things he says. Of course he still needs Bucky, he will always need him. But he also knows he can be as stubborn as him, and he won’t apologize yet, he doesn’t want to be pampered. He doesn’t need protection, from him nor from anyone. He is now one of the most capable and strong persons on Earth, and Bucky still treats him like a child!

“And what will they be, your men, without you?” Bucky snarls. “You think the Commandos will…”

“Oh, shut up!” Steve sighs, shaking his head. He doesn’t want to fight his best guy, not now. He wants to go back to the camp before the storm and celebrate their small victory. He wants to hide in a dark corner, drink cheap whiskey, make out, and cuddle until dawn. “Shut the fuck up.”

Bucky gasps and Steve looks at him, angry and sad. Seeing his wide eyes, his mouth open on a shocked pout, Steve wants to apologize. He’s been too far this time. He wants to take it back, hold Bucky in his arms, assure his best friend he didn’t mean it. He shouldn’t talk to him like that.

But during the few seconds it takes him to decide what to do, he recognizes that look on Bucky’s face, the way his breath catches, the darkness in his eyes. An impromptu flash of pure lust behind anger.

Steve can’t help chuckling. “Oh fuck, it still does it to you, right?”

Bucky realizes he’s been caught and shakes his head. “Don’t even think about it, I’m too mad at you.”

Steve smirks and places a hand on the back of Bucky’s head, tangles his leather covered fingers in the short hair. “Shut up.”

Bucky exhales through his nose but doesn’t move away, still looking at him defiantly. “Don’t you dare,” he growls softly.

Steve leans in, his nose inches away from Bucky’s, and breathes into his face. “Shut. Up.”

He knows he’s playing a risky game and Bucky could flip him off, get even more furious at him, maybe try to beat his ass and that would be just fair. However Steve doesn’t even have to push hard for Bucky to fall to his knees on the soft ground of the forest. He’s merely guiding him, not forcing him.

Bucky looks up to him, visibly annoyed by his own arousal. Steve wonders if he’ll go all the way, he feels like he’s imposing it on his friend, and that’s not how they do it, even when they’re both strangely turned on by the situation.

Yet, Bucky licks his lips and nods defiantly. “Will ya give it to me or what? Do you even have anything in your pants anymore?”

He observes with a shit-eating grin as Steve finally removes his belt, hurls himself on his cock the second it’s free. And as he gives him the most furious blow job he’s ever had, rough and intense, sucking like his life depends on it, Steve holds his shield over Bucky’s head to protect him from the pouring rain. Because not everyone is a super-soldier who can’t catch a cold, and only when Steve says so, best friends can protect each other.  

 

**2014**

The metal fist connects with his jaw and Steve feels his entire bone structure shaking. He holds onto his shield, hears Sam’s words in the back of his head. “Don’t let him kill you this time. Don’t let him beat you to death.” He swore he was gonna change his methods, when he walked out the door, but he lied. He can’t fight Bucky, he won’t fight him. He can try to neutralize him but he won’t kill him.

Steve rolls on the floor, crouches, holds on to the closest wall to get up. He knows Bucky could have killed him way sooner, the Winter Soldier is not using all his rage and strength. He’s lost, confused like an abused child, angry, but he doesn’t know with what or whom.

“You are my friend!” Steve pants, avoiding a punch.

Bucky frowns and roars, pounding the wall and the shield. “You are my mission!”

“I’m your friend!” Steve insists. He knows it’s useless, friend is not a part of Bucky’s vocabulary anymore. It’s an alien concept. And Steve will die explaining it to him, if he has to.

“You’re my mission!” Bucky shouts desperately. He seems like he wants to convince his prey before killing him. As if making him understand that their goals are different were more important than completing his task.

Steve rests his head against the concrete wall, panting. “Shut up, Buck…” He’s exhausted, he doesn’t want to fight. Why did it have to happen like this? He expects another punch, winces, still tasting the blood in his mouth, but it doesn’t come. Steve blinks.

Bucky’s staring at him, wide-eyed despite his furious frown, lost and confused. He looks like Steve just insulted him, and he doesn’t know why this feels familiar. For the first time, Steve can see fear mixed to anger on the Winter Soldier’s face.

“Shut up, jerk,” he tries, brushing tenderly his fingers on Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky looks at his hand, then at his face again. He’s breathing heavily, overwhelmed to actually feel something, a feeling he doesn’t seem to recognize, a sensation he doesn’t understand. Anger and violence are still boiling inside of him, barely contained in his strong frame.

Steve caresses his face with a soft smile. “Still does it to you, hm?” Bucky blinks, and Steve repeats, afraid to break the spell. “Shut up, dude. Shut up...”

This time Bucky looks him in the eye. A desperate, confused look asking so many questions. His bottom lip tremble and he silently pleads for answers. Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? What am I? His jaw is clenched but he doesn’t move away from the gentle touch. He seems terrified, he wasn’t programmed for this.

“Shut up… shhh…” Steve repeats to keep him grounded in reality. He keeps on until his voice is barely a whisper that Bucky still listens carefully, never breaking eye contact. “Shut up.”

Minutes go by and the Winter Soldier doesn’t move. He looks about to cry. His attitude has changed, but he doesn’t seem to know why he’s suddenly so concerned about this man. Why the target has become a human being. Steve runs a hand behind his head, entangles his leather covered fingers in the long dirty hair. He’s playing the riskiest game. But Bucky falls to his knees with a soft yelp, like a wolf surrendering to his alpha. He still doesn’t know who he is, or what he’s doing here, but he doesn’t move away because it feels like something. Good or bad he doesn’t care. He feels.

When Bucky buries his face against his thigh, Steve doesn’t move back. He knows he can’t do that, and he doesn’t want to right now. Getting a blowjob is the last thing he needs. “Shut up,” he repeats tenderly, like a lullaby. “Shut up…”

Bucky rubs his face against his thigh with a whimper. Steve holds his head still, unsure of what to do. After a while, afraid to lose the little contact they have managed to recreate, he removes his left gauntlet and presses two fingers to his friend’s lips.

Bucky only hesitates for a few seconds. He looks up, eyes wet, hair falling onto his face, and acts instinctively, apparently confused by his own behavior. His mouth opens, he licks the offered fingers, trying, tasting.

“That’s it… look at you, you still got it,” Steve encourages softly. He doesn’t even have to push for Bucky to suck on his fingers. The way he hollows his cheeks and curls his tongue around Steve’s knuckles is heartbreaking. Bucky closes his eyes. He sucks carefully, frowns to search in his mind why it feels so familiar. Steve gently rubs his head and explains, it feels like telling the cruelest fairy tale.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you’re my best friend. I’m Steve. Steve Grant Rogers. I’m your friend. A friend is someone who loves you and takes care of you.” His voice breaks, he holds back a sob. “I want to love you, Bucky. I want to take care of you. Not to hurt you. You’re not an enemy. You’re not a machine, you’re not a weapon... You’re my friend.”


End file.
